1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vineyard trellis system and, in particular, a trellis system incorporating specially constructed and arranged bracket arms for mounting on vertical posts for supporting parallel trellis wires which in turn support the grapevines as the plant matures and grows to full height over a period of years.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is more or less standard practice in vineyards in California and elsewhere to plant the vines spaced apart in parallel rows and columns. After the vines grow out of the seedling stage and reach a height of perhaps 12 to 18 inches or so vertical stakes or posts are driven or embedded into the earth along a line paralleling each planted row. The stakes are spaced according to terrain changes. For example, on relatively level terrain the stakes might be placed from 15 to 25 feet apart, whereas on undulating terrain the stakes may be positioned mainly at the peaks and valleys.
Further, it is conventional to embed the stakes between plants in center alignment with the row so that wire supporting bracket arms can be mounted on the posts so that each arm extends to opposite sides of the post in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis of the planted row. Parallel trellis wires are strung on the bracket arms so as to tautly span the distance between the posts to either side of the main stems of the vines. The bracket arms are mounted on the posts at a vertical height above the ground related to the height of the vine branches to be supported by and between the parallel wires. Periodically, as the vine matures and grows in height, the bracket arms are either adjustably moved upwardly along the post to accommodate the growing vine, or the old bracket arms are left in their original positions on the stake as useless appendages, and new brackets are installed above the old abandoned brackets to accommodate for the increased height of the vines as time goes on.
Historically, and until fairly modern times, the vertical posts were simply rectangular in cross section wooden stakes to which the wire supporting cross arms could be nailed.
As time has progressed and more efficient ways sought to maximize efficiency and economize in all phases of vineyard operations, metal stakes have replaced or are replacing wooden stakes, although this is not the say that wooden stakes have become extinct in vineyard operations. The metal stakes most commonly used in California vineyards, for example, are conventional solid T-bar fence posts of the type having a foot plate welded adjacent its bottom end to stabilize the post when its driven in and buried well below the surface of the earth. Another popular metal stake is made of roll formed metal and is also generally T-shaped in cross section. Usually, the roll formed metal stake does not necessarily require a foot plate to stabilize it once driven into the earth a substantial distance such as 18 inches or more.
To my knowledge, there is no vineyard trellis system on the market today which is so versatile that a single bracket arm component of the system can be utilized with equal ease and economy with rectangular wooden posts, solid T-bar posts and/or conventional metal roll formed post as above described. In short, a bracket arm useful for attachment to a wooden post may not be equally adaptable, if at all, to be supported by either the T-bar fence post or the roll formed post. Likewise, it has been my observation and understanding that special bracket arms made to especially fit and be used with solid T-bar posts are not as suitable, if at all, for use with wooden posts or roll formed posts.